


ice beneath our feet

by redbirb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, extreme fluff, funny joke about sore butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “I’ve been doing this since I was five,” Robb tells him and Theon believes him because the Starks are super family friendly and he can just imagine stern-faced Eddard Stark holding his son’s little chubby five-year-old hand on one side and Jon’s on the other.Theon snorts at the imagery. “Of course you did. Bet you fell on your ass a lot too.”“In the beginning, yeah,” Robb admits as they reach the entrance, helping Theon along. “But the more you practice, the easier it gets. Hold on to me.”





	ice beneath our feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youbuggme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/gifts).

> A cute fluff piece I wrote from a random thought I had. I promise there is no angst in this one.
> 
> Read the original on tumblr ; https://greyjoysexual.tumblr.com/post/166117410823/ice-beneath-our-feet.
> 
> Special thanks to youbuggme for her suggestion based on this idea, found here ; https://spookgoon.tumblr.com/post/158260997655/quick-question-answer-privately-or-not-throbb.

“This is stupid.”

“You’ve been saying that since we left. You promised you’d try,” Robb reminded his boyfriend. He was knelt infront of Theon, who was sitting on a small bench, diligently tying the laces on Theon’s skates, testing each to find them securely latched. “We’re going to have fun, I swear.”

“_You’re_ going to have fun. I’ve never gone ice skating before.”

“That’s why it’ll be fun. Besides, I’ll teach you.” Robb grins up at that pouting face. He doesn’t resist leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s chin. “Come on, I’ll help you over.”

Theon wondered why he let his boyfriend (stupidly handsome, kind and persuasive boyfriend) talk him into this. He’d grown up on sand beaches and boats, far away from snow or ice. Of course he’d never been to an ice rink or ever been ice skating, only seen it on TV during Christmas movie reruns in December. When Robb suggested this as a romantic date, Theon had immediately refused. Cue the puppydog eyes and usual tactics to get him to cave in ; i.e. nuzzling and cuddling with a strong mix of needy whines and teasing remarks, add in a couple kisses and there was a trademark Robb Stark do-what-I-want begging.

Robb thought he could teach him how to skate, Theon didn’t agree.

Somehow he still ended up here, completely out of his element, unable to refuse Robb anything. He was starting to think he was developing a habit of giving in too soon.

“Here we go.”

Theon doesn’t yelp (except he totally does) when Robb pulls him up, feet wobbling while trying to balance on the skates. It’s going to be a shitty time walking over to the entrance of the rink with these. “This is impossible.”

“I’ve been doing this since I was five,” Robb tells him and Theon believes him because the Starks are super family friendly and he can just imagine stern-faced Eddard Stark holding his son’s little chubby five-year-old hand on one side and Jon’s on the other.

Theon snorts at the imagery. “Of course you did. Bet you fell on your ass a lot too.”

“In the beginning, yeah,” Robb admits as they reach the entrance, helping Theon along. “But the more you practice, the easier it gets. Hold on to me.”

He does as instructed without hesitation (and what does that say about him, so whipped he jumps as soon as his boyfriend tells him to) and Robb already has a foot in the rink, finding his equilibrium even with Theon’s weight on one side. All too soon Theon was right there with him, making a panicked noise when his feet started sliding in opposite directions.

“Shit, shit,” he scrambles to right his feet, feeling like a newborn deer, hands on Robb’s broad shoulders for support. After a moment they are both standing there, just inside the rink, barely a few inches from the entrance and, well, step one complete. “Holy shit.”

Robb’s deep chuckle doesn’t make him flush (seriously in denial there Theon, that red face says otherwise) nor the hands on his waist (he’s shivering from more than the cold). “You’re in,” Robb announces proudly, even a little smug and if Theon thought he wasn’t going to sink to the floor if he let go, he’d attempt to cuff the back of his boyfriend’s pretty head. “Let’s try a circle around.”

“Already?”

Theon can’t protest anymore than that when he’s pulled along the outer edge of the rink, following the guard rail. It’s easier than he would have guessed, Robb keeping their momentum as they circle around in a wide arch, once, twice, once more again. The glide is freeing in a way, reminds him of sailing with Asha and his uncle Victarion, it’s almost similar.

Robb stops them near the entrance, is grinning down at him with pure delight. “You’re smiling.”

“No I’m not,” he dares to reach a hand up, knowing Robb won’t let him fall, to touch at his lips. He is smiling, huh. “Okay, maybe I am.”

“See, you’re having fun. Now, let’s get you to do it.”

Theon shoots his boyfriend a dubious expression as Robb starts to separate himself. “Wait! Wait, I’m not ready.”

“Just try, I’ll be right beside you.”

An annoyed sound falls out of his throat. His knees are still a little wobbly but he watches Robb as he instructs him how to move, how to get himself to glide on his own. It’s admittedly frightening (and colder) to do this without a warm body to lean on.

Taking a deep breath, he moves his right foot, tries to mimic Robb (the asshole is doing slow circles around him, smiling encouragingly) and -

“Fuck!”

Immediately pitches forward, falling into Robb’s awaiting arms. A few pairs of parents are nearby, sending scathing glares his way but Theon can’t give two shits at the moment. He’s pushed upright, made to do it again and falls flat on his ass this time.

It hurts, really hurts as his tailbone throbs in reproach. “Don’t laugh.”

Robb has the decency to look only mildly amused. “You had it, you just have to balance better with your other foot when you move. Here, take my hand.”

Again he’s pulled up, finally feeling the burn of embarrassment follow the ache in his ass (not the pleasant kind he wishes for and likely will not get tonight after this little stunt) and glares pointedly. “I’m trying.”

“I know,” soothing tone, not patronizing at all jerk,“ you’re doing great. Keep trying for me.”

_For you?_ Theon almost growls out in frustration, barely refraining. He puffs out a ghostly breath into the chill of the air, donning a determined expression. He didn’t come all this way to get butt-hurt and not walk away without something to brag about.

Eventually, two or four or six falls later, he gets the hang of it to go around the circle all by himself. Robb claps when he’s finished prompting an eye roll. “Are you satisfied?”

“A little bit.”

Robb surprises him by looping their arms together, bringing him closer to the center of the rink. A quizzical look grants him no answer, only fingers dipping lower to tangle in his.

_Oh_. Theon thinks to himself. _This is kind of romantic_.

And only Robb Stark could get away with dipping him like a princess, laughing and grinning the whole time. It’s horribly embarrassing, sweet and enchanting.

“Was this your plan all along?” Theon asks as he is righted. They are drifting along lazily, eyes for each other. “To dip me in the middle of an ice rink?”

“You didn’t like it? You were smiling too.”

“Shut up,” he says with no bite,“ I’m always smiling around you.”

“Must mean something,” hummed at him.

Theon is tempted to kiss him. Robb beats him to it, kissing him long and tender. It does mean something.

They end up falling because of the kiss. Theon lands in Robb’s lap, not a place to throw weight suddenly on considering the whole genital situation.

_Eh, pay back. Guess neither of us is going home unscathed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like what you see, follow me on tumblr either at @greyjoysexual or @rainbowredrobin!


End file.
